


Stay with Me

by JenIchigo



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Drama, Bottom Nanase Haruka, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, One Night Stands, Rinharu Week, Sexual Content, Top Matsuoka Rin, song-prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenIchigo/pseuds/JenIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, last night was nothing personal, right?” He said without turning to blue-eyed boy who held his arm. There was no response.<br/>This story is inspired after a song by Sam Smith, hence the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with Me

The sun shone through the window.

 

A mop of burgundy shifted on the pillow, turning away from the daylight. Pale hands pulled over a blanket and Rin was shielded from the sun for a moment. When he realized it was morning, he sat up on the bed and took a look at his surroundings. The place looked nothing like his room nor his dorm back at Samezuka and sure enough, the bed he was in was not his but that of the figure sleeping next to him.

“Haru”, he muttered.

Rin looked down at Haruka. He was still asleep and the blanket exposed the upper half of his body. Rin watched the latter’s chest rise and fall in a peaceful rhythm as he slept. He scanned the bruises that covered Haruka’s skin. They were in small blotches and in a sore shade of purple. 

“Oh yeah,” he mused as he remembered what happened between them last night.

 

Beneath him, Haruka was sprawled on the covers, panting and writhing as he licked and bit his skin. “Rin,” Haruka breathed out. “Yes, Haru?” Rin paused his ministrations and locked eyes with Haruka. Ruby orbs met sapphire, both aglow with lust and desire. “I want… you,” the raven-haired teen said under his breath. Rin leaned down to his ear and whispered, “I want you too.” He then reached for Haruka’s growing erection and gave it slow strokes.

“Rin…”

“Yeah?”

“You too.”

Rin nodded and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He then took Haruka’s hand and placed it on his length. Haruka moved his hand in time with Rin’s strokes. There was a mix of moans and heavy breathing as the room filled with the scent of sex.

“Haru, c’mere…” Rin said as he brought his shaft to Haruka’s. The teen below wriggled closer and rubbed his throbbing length with Rin’s. “F-feels hot,” Haruka moaned out. The friction sent the two of them over the edge and they both came in spurts, their seed spilling and covering their hands.

Rin then brought a semen-covered hand to Haruka’s mouth. “Suck them,” he commanded, his voice turned sultry and rasping.

Haruka obeyed and took each of Rin’s fingers into his mouth one by one. He swirled his tongue around every digit and licked off every trace of come.

“Now get them wet,” Rin ordered.

Haruka then lapped at Rin’s fingertips and resumed sucking his fingers and licking his palm. Traces of drool were dripping from the corners of Haruka’s lips. “Haru,” Rin groaned, louder than he had thought. He could not look away as Haruka fellated each and every one of his fingers. He did not think that the quiet boy could have an arousing and erotic side. “That should be enough,” the redhead said as he pulled his hand away. He then spread Haruka’s legs apart and began teasing his entrance.

Haruka mewled and jerked as he felt Rin’s fingers enter his hole. It was a foreign feeling, pleasurable yet wrong and sinful at the same time. But he could not do anything- he was completely defenseless under Rin’s touches. He glanced at the redhead who wore a predatory smirk. Haruka knew perfectly well he was going to be preyed on.

Watching every reaction and movement Haruka made while he was toyed with turned Rin on. His manhood twitched in excitement and he felt the need to have Haruka. He wanted to take the boy below him and hear him beg for more. He took out his fingers and lined himself with Haruka’s entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Haruka jolted when he felt something thick and hard enter him. It hurt and he slammed his eyes shut while his fingers knotted with Rin’s hair. “Rin,” he gasped. “I-it… hurts…”

Rin cupped Haruka’s cheek and told him, “Look at me, Haru. Look at me.” Haruka slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Rin’s face. It was flushed and strands of hair were sticking to the sweat on his skin. He looked south. Rin was buried to the hilt. “We’re connected,” Haruka said. “I know,” Rin replied. “I’m going to move now, alright?”

Haruka gave a nod in response and Rin began to rock his hips slowly, eliciting moans from the body below him. When Haruka had finally relaxed and got used to the feeling, he began to move in time with Rin and bit by bit, they picked up the pace.

“R-Rin! H-hah…” Haruka moaned out as he arched his back. Everything around him was blurred out. Everything but Rin. “Don’t… Ngh, stop…”

“H-Haru… Fuck, it feels good inside of you,” Rin groaned as his thrusts turned rougher. He leaned closer to Haruka and kissed his lips hungrily. The boy below him returned the kiss with the same fervor and no sooner, their tongues where clashing and battling for dominance.

The redhead pulled away from the kiss when he felt that he was close to his release. “Tch, Haru…” He quickened his pace and deepened his thrusts. He was letting the beast in him take over as he claimed every inch of Haruka’s body.

“Rin! I… I-I’m-”, Haruka tried to make out the words and tell Rin that he was about to orgasm but the euphoria dominated his system. His focus was nowhere else but the pleasure pooling within him.

“Rgh, Haru… H-ha!” Rin grunted as he shot his load and filled Haruka’s insides.

“Rin!” Haruka followed suit. Ribbons of white burst forth and landed on their abdomens and the mattress. Rin pulled out and collapsed next to Haruka. Before falling asleep, he glanced at the raven-haired boy before him. He closed his eyes with a satisfied smile. Sensing that he was asleep, Haruka placed his finger on Rin’s lips and traced along its curves with a whisper- “I love you.” He turned his back and faced the wall before drifting to sleep.

 

“Some night we had,” Rin said to himself. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room for his clothes. When he was about to get up, a hand caught his arm and kept him in place.

“Hey, last night was nothing personal, right?” He said without turning to blue-eyed boy who held his arm. There was no response.

“We were just two curious morons who felt like experimenting.”

“…”

“…I should leave now.”

Just as when Rin was about to rise from the bed, the hand that stilled him pulled him back. He also felt the grip on his arm tighten. He craned his neck to Haruka with a bewildered look.

“Rin,” Haruka began, his voice was pleading. “Stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! First ever fic right there! Yay! *throws confetti* Thank you for reading ^w^ Though, sorry about the cliche setting XD
> 
> I wrote this in the least-likely-time to write smut- OFFICE HOURS. I have no idea why tho. 
> 
> Anywho, comments are much appreciated. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
